


I want you to tell me what you want

by llap_ping



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Original Male Characters - Freeform, Using sex as a coping mechanism, Zukka from the beginning but sex with other partners, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, oblivious sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping
Summary: Sokka smirked, pulling his invitation out of his pocket and snapping it in the air with a flick of his wrist, “Ambassador Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, you are cordially invited to the Fire Nation Royal Palace on behalf of Fire Lord Zuko for a weekend of activities and leisure...”Suki squinted as she looked at him, as if she was trying to work out a new military tactic, “I just didn't think you... you know?” She spoke cryptically, shrugging and looking towards Ty Lee who raised her eyebrows and looked elsewhere. “Just- these weekends the advisors organise tend to have a reputation. I just want you to be safe.”orFire Lord Zuko has meddling advisors that invite noble men to the Royal Palace in the hopes that Zuko will choose a suitable partner to settle down with. Like many gay men at the prime of their life however, a weekend with multiple interested hunky men leads conclusively to more carnal acts.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 357





	I want you to tell me what you want

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for a weekend like this stems from my other fic called 'The Firelords Proclivities'. I wanted to explore the idea further and so I wrote this. You do not need to read that first.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

It had been just over a month since Sokka was last in the Fire Nation capital. In that month, spring had turned to summer. The cool breeze coming off the sea by the docks would be the last respite Sokka would feel for a while. From experience he knew that the further he climbed towards the palace, the hotter and more stagnant the air would feel. Thankfully the sun was beginning its decent, having had experienced midday while still out on the billowing ocean.

Thanking the Captain for his safe journey, Sokka swung his small shoulder bag over his head, and started his journey through the Royal Plaza. Looking up at the dormant volcano of Caldera, he couldn't stop the small smile which spread across his face. Over the past several years, since the war had ended, this city had become a second home to him. He must spend around a quarter of his time here in the Fire Nation capital. The rest of his time split between rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe, establishing Republic City, and travelling throughout the nations alongside Aang and Katara.

Sokka appreciated the redevelopment of the Royal Harbour and Plaza. When he first visited all those years ago during Black Sun, the area was purely military; empty and oppressive. After the war, the area had morphed into a vast market place which sold fresh fish and goods from across the world.

Walking amongst the bustling stalls now, Sokka hurried towards a hot food stall which was selling hot steamed dumplings. “Fresh dumplings, get two for the price of one!” The vendor called out into the street, smiling at Sokka as he approached the stall. Sokka rubbed at his chin looking at the different flavours on offer.

The hot food stalls in the Royal Plazza had soon warmed his heart to call this city a home. There was also a weapon store nearer the palace which had a special place in Sokka's heart. Not to mention the fact that two of his best friends were permanent residents on this island. Suki and Zuko. Yes, Caldera was definitely in tied-place with the South Pole for what constituted home.

Whenever he was in Caldera, his home was the palace. Zuko had insisted and he wouldn't have it any other way. The palace would always have a room for his use when he visited. Whether it was a diplomatic visit, a quick pit-stop, or if he was visiting as a friend.

“In that case, I'll get four for the price of two please kind fire man!” Sokka asked, already digging in to the satchel at his waist for the correct change.

“Ambassador Sokka,” Spinning to look behind him at who was speaking, Sokka came face to face with two Kyoshi Warriors. Looking out of place in their sharp green uniforms compared to the market dwellers around them. “You really shouldn't eat before you're expected for dinner with the Fire Lord.”

“Suki!” Sokka yelled, wrapping his arms around the warrior. “It's so good to see you!” Sokka pulled back, noticing the other warrior at her side. “Ty Lee, _Spirits_ its been too long!” after they exchanged greetings, Sokka turned back to the vendor. “Perhaps I should only get _two_.” Sokka spoke sheepishly, paying for the dumplings before Suki could guilt trip him into abstaining from food all together until he got to the palace.

Taking a huge bite of one of the large dumplings, Sokka offered the other to Ty Lee who shook her head, and then to Suki who pushed his hand back and started making her way up the mountainside. “Come on you slowcoach, lets get moving!”

The walk up towards the palace was pleasant, the three friends catching up and discussing the latest gossip. _Aang and Katara were engaged. Zuko was hiring for a personal bodyguard. Sokka was apartment hunting in Republic City. Ty Lee and Mai had just moved in with each other. Suki was considering moving back to Kyoshi Island part-time._ Their conversation was a whirlwind of fast information sharing, all three of them laughing and promising to have a proper sit-down discussion to talk things through in more detail in a few days time.

They had a few moments of comfortable silence as they walked further in towards the centre of the city. Suki looked at Sokka from the corner of her eyes. “So...” catching his attention she continued, “you've been invited to one of Zuko's fancy weekends, huh?”

Sokka smirked, pulling his invitation out of his pocket and snapping it in the air with a flick of his wrist. “Sure have!” He answered smugly, raising his eyebrows as he read from the invitation. “ _Ambassador Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, you are cordially invited to the Fire Nation Royal Palace on behalf of Fire Lord Zuko for a weekend of activities and leisure..._ ”

Ty Lee snorted at that, causing Sokka to frown and pout his lips as he shoved the invitation back in to his pocket. “And you're... _okay_ with that?” Suki questioned, knocking her elbow into Sokka's side as they continued to walk.

“Of course! Why wouldn't I be okay with a royal weekend getaway?” Sokka replied as if her questioning was crazy. “The invitation said there would be food and sparring,” Sokka patted at the sword at his hip, “those are two of my favourite things!”

Suki squinted as she looked at him, as if she was trying to work out a new military tactic, “I just didn't think you... _you know_?” She spoke cryptically, shrugging and looking towards Ty Lee who raised her eyebrows and looked elsewhere. “Just- these weekends the advisors organise tend to have a reputation. I just want you to be safe.” She smiled half crookedly up at him.

Sokka laughed, tilting his head back, “I'll have you know I am an honorary Kyoshi Warrior!” He said as he slung a large arm over her shoulders. “My Sifu taught me well. I know how to look after myself.”

When they arrived to the palace, the sun was just dipping below the horizon, and the palace was alight with flames. The Fire Sages walking through the grounds and lighting the candles and torches as they went.

The two warriors led Sokka through the palace and brought him to the west wing. “Someone more important getting my usual room huh?” Sokka joked. Greeting a few familiar guards and staff on their journey.

Ty Lee looked conspiringly towards the other warrior with a raised eyebrow, rolling her eyes at whatever she could read from Suki's look. The two warriors ignored Sokka and pushed open a heavy floor-to-ceiling door. “Your room your Ambassador _ialness_.” She mock bowed. “Now, if that's all. I'd like to get back to warrior business sans escorting stuffy politicians.” Ty Lee teased.

“Hey!” Sokka laughed, punching her lightly on the shoulder. The trio said their goodbyes, agreeing again to having a proper catch-up before Sokka was due to leave.

Sighing, Sokka took his bag off his shoulder. Placing it on the desk, he put his hands on his hips and looked at the room as he spun around. It wasn't the normal room he would stay in while visiting the palace, but it was near identical. There was a desk, chair, wardrobe and large bed. A smaller doorway off to the side was to a bathroom, and after cleaning up from his journey Sokka opened his bag to find his garments for the evening.

Also on the desk was a small scroll. In flowing script was the detailed agenda for the weekend activities. First on the list was a welcome banquet reception, the text next to this stating that the dress code was formal.

Glancing at the candle on the desk which kept track of the time, Sokka swore to himself and rushed to pull his clothing on. The banquet was due to start now. His formal tunic was similar to his typical daywear; a light blue wrap with a low v-neck and white fur trim, but was additionally embellished with several dark blue beads. Due to the weather in this part of the world, the tunic was sleeveless, his arms covered only by a dark-blue skin-tight sleeve which left his upper arms and shoulders bare.

Sokka hopped in to his loose navy trousers and boots, tying them tightly. His hair was still damp from his bath, but with a comb it was soon pulled back tightly into its usual wolf tail. Not having much time to spare, Sokka looked into the mirror and straightened the brown leather belt around his middle. Now in his twenties, his arms and chest had filled out, his build was fitting as a warrior but bulkier than the typical ambassadors he worked alongside.

Nodding towards his reflection, Sokka hesitated at the door looking back to his sword on the dressing table. Would it be appropriate to wear his sword? No probably not. Having no time to deliberate further, Sokka made his way out into the hall and down towards the small conference room which was hosting this evenings banquet.

It was in the west wing, and down just one flight of stairs. Its proximity to his room must have been a factor in the change from his usual bedroom, Sokka thought to himself.

The conference room had two guards posted at the door – a tell tale sign that the Fire Lord was already in attendance.

Nodding to the guards as he passed, Sokka looked about the room. It was moderately sized with dark wooden panelling and rich-red tapestries adorning the walls. A large table was to the left of the room, filled with various fruits and meats, sweets and dumplings. Scanning the room, Sokka could count maybe fifteen men, all wearing formal wear – some in Earth Kingdom colours, most in Fire Nation reds and blacks. There was one gentleman near the back wearing Northern Water Tribe clothing, though he didn't look familiar.

Several of the men turned their heads towards him as he entered and moved in to the room. Soon to turn back to their conversations and eat from plates they held in their hands. Looking between the red and black clad men, it wasn't long until Sokka spotted Zuko, his back was to him, and he was talking to a man in yellows and greens.

A slight flutter bloomed within Sokka's chest which he chalked down to excitement at seeing his friend after their several weeks apart.

Bounding over to him he called out, “Zuko!”. Sokka grasped at his shoulder, pivoting around to face his friend. A few men stepped back affronted, but Sokka was oblivious as he pulled the Fire Lord tight to his chest, his arms patting roughly against his back. “Zuko,” he greeted again a little softer. Holding him back at arms length. “It's so good to see you buddy, I missed you, how's it going.”

The smile on Sokka's face was unrivalled pure joy. Zuko on the other hand seemed slightly stunned, his arms still at his sides even as Sokka moved to stand beside him, one arm to fall over his shoulders while his right hand patting against Zuko's chest in excitement before reaching forward in offering to the Earth guy.

“Hey, I don't think we've met?” the two men grasped each others forearms and shook in greeting. Only then did Sokka remove his arm from Zuko's person. “I'm Sokka, Ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe. Nice to meet you.”

“Rumo. Viscount Rumo of Omashu. Pleasure.” The man smiled. He was taller than both Zuko and himself, and unlike many Earth Citizens, Rumo was very slim and lithe.

Sokka looked over and could read a hint of displeasure in Zuko's eyes, “Sorry for the interruption gentleman, Zuko I-”

“Excuse us.” Zuko interrupted, nodding respectively towards the Viscount and walking away. Sokka nodded too, following close behind and looking at the sample of food on Rumo's plate forlornly as he followed Zuko out on to the conference room's adjoining balcony.

“What are you doing here Sokka?” Zuko asked, leaning on the stone balustrade. The sky was aflame with oranges and reds from the sunset, and Sokka would swear he could see a matching blush across the Fire Lords cheeks.

“Nice to see you too buddy,” Sokka laughed. When Zuko didn't volley back a snarky response he leaned his hip against the stone to try and see more of Zuko's face. “You _invited_ me?” Sokka spoke matter of factly, as if Zuko may have amnesia and had forgotten. After an even longer pause Sokka stood up straight, feeling as if he was out of place. “Am I suppose t' be here?”

"You received an invite?” Zuko questioned, finally turning to him with his arms crossed. His eyes flittering over his face as if he were looking for a sign that he was lying.

Sokka huffed, tilting his head and doing all but say 'Duh'.

Zuko uncrossed his arms and looked to his feet. “My advisors must have invited you.” He rubbed at his forehead just above his scar and looked back up to Sokka.

“Well... do you want me to leave?” Sokka offered, moving his weight from foot to foot.

Zuko looked back to him, staring intensely with a frown between his eyes. Whatever he was looking for he must have found, because he blushed and then moved forwards to hug Sokka. “No, I want you to stay. Sorry, I was just shocked at seeing you.” With a final squeeze, Zuko pulled back still blushing but now smiling.

“I'm glad to see you too.” Sokka smiled, watching as Zuko reached up to scrub at his pink cheek on his non-scarred side. Sokka felt his chest flutter again and forced the feeling out with a deep bellied laugh.

Zuko smiled coyly, already walking back in to the room. “There's some sea prunes on the buffet table.” Zuko mock-groaned in disgust, his face twisting up before smiling at Sokka to let him know that they were all good.

After piling a plate high with food - and eating from it while he moved along the table to add more – Sokka made his way through the room to introduce himself to everyone. There were twelve guests in total including himself, thirteen if you counted the Fire Lord. Everyone seemed pleasant enough, and were friendly in their introductions.

There were several noble-men, two of which from the Fire Nation had trained with Master Piandao. Sokka found himself talking with the two men for the majority of the evening. “Maybe we've got some competition Shao?” the other man, Izo, jibbed. They had been discussing their experiences training under Piandao, and had brought up the possibility of sparring with Sokka after having read on their weekend agenda that time had been made for just that the following morning.

Shao crossed his arms and rolled his shoulders, his eyes looking Sokka up and down. The two men were friends, and had met several years ago when revisiting their old master. Smirking Shao shouldered Izo who stood at his side. “Seems like stiff competition.” Shao bit his lip, and tilted his head, eyeing Sokka up again.

Sokka smirked and flirted back obliviously, “I guess we'll just have to wait and see who comes out on top tomorrow.” Sokka was already planning his strategy for the possible sparring match with the two men. “What do you say, two on one?” Sokka could feel his heart hammering in his chest. It was cocky of him to think that he could fight them both off at once, he knew it was unlikely he could win but he enjoyed the banter. He enjoyed that feeling he gets in his throat when he talked like this with strong beautiful men.

Sokka put his hands on to his hips, flexing his arms. Katara called it peacocking when he acted like this around the ladies. _And the fellas,_ Sokka thought to himself. _What happens in the Fire Nation stays in the Fire Nation._

At that thought, Sokka glanced over towards Zuko and could see him drinking some red wine, leaning into Izineh - a Councilman from Yu Dao – and laughing at something he was whispering to the Fire Lord.

Sokka could feel his chest tighten again. If Zuko could have a bit of a flirt tonight, so could he. Shao and Izo barked in laughter. “We'll see _Ambassador_ , we'll see.” Izo taunted, knocking Shao and Sokka on the arms and asking if they wanted more to drink.

The three men drank and talked as the night wore on. Occasionally others would drop into their conversations. The man from the Northern Water Tribe had come over to introduce himself as Novraq; the new Northern Water Tribe ambassador to the Earth Kingdom. They talked for a little while longer but then Novraq excused himself, saying that he was going to retire for the evening.

At that, Sokka looked around the room to spot several other men leaving, most having already left at some point. The palace staff were clearing away the remnants of the buffet, folding out a new clean tablecloth onto the wooden table. “I might retire too,” Izo agreed, draining the last of his wine from his glass.

Sokka did another sweep of the room and realised Zuko must have already left. His stomach clenched a little in disappointment. He had hoped that he could have spoken to his friend again before the night was up.

“Sokka, you going to go too?” Shao said, slowly walking with Izo towards the doors. With a nod Sokka forced a smile and joined his two new friends as they headed up to the first floor. The hallway stretched left and right, Izo heading left and bidding Shao and Sokka a good night.

The guests for this weekend must all be roomed near each other Sokka thought to himself, walking with Shao along the corridor. The large windows allowing for bright moonlight to sweep in. At one doorway two guards stood stoic. Curious. Sokka mused. They were the same guards that were stationed outside the conference room at the banquet. But that wasn't the Fire Lord's bedroom. Oh! _Oh!_

Looking at Shao who walked beside him, he must have come to a similar conclusion because he wagged his eyebrows up and down, pushing at Sokka's shoulder to speed them up as they passed the doorway.

Sokka looked back to the guards who kept their heads trained forwards – to double checking that he hadn't just imagined their presence. _What happens in the Fire Nation stays in the Fire Nation._ Sokka thought again, remembering the first time Zuko had said that to him a year ago. They had been celebrating five years since the end of the 100 Year War. The palace had been full with friends and allies dancing all night. Sokka had left the party and had gone to the gardens where he came across Zuko heavily making out with a man in a fancy Earth Kingdom robe. Zuko had looked at Sokka like a deer caught in headlights before leaning back in to kiss the man in front of him, keeping his eyes open and gazing at Sokka. Sokka had left quietly, and in the morning during a hungover-breakfast with the rest of their friends – Zuko had quietly told him with a wink that 'What happens in the Fire Nation stays in the Fire Nation'.

Continuing down the corridor, Shao draped his arm over Sokkas shoulders and laughed behind his hand in a drunk fit of giggles. Sokka could feel a mixture of emotions in his chest. The alcohol was catching up to him, it was his first night back in the palace after being away for the past month, Zuko had been keeping him at an arms distance during the buffet and now there was the implication of Zuko being in that room with Izineh.

The arm over his shoulders slid back, Shao's hand moving from his shoulder to grasp at the back of his head, and then retreat as Shao moved back to lean against a large door. “So this is me,” Shao smiled.

Acting on instinct Sokka leaned forward, his lips meeting with Shao's as he pushed him back into the hard unmoving wood of the door. Sokka kissed aggressively at Shao's lips, thinking of those guards stationed down the hall, of his friend who didn't seem to want him here for this weekend. He thought of Zuko's words from last year, and he thought of the look in Zuko's eyes when he had caught him kissing that Earth Kingdom noble a year ago.

“Mmpf,” Shao huffed, trying to tilt his head aside to breath. One hand grasping at the back of Sokka's neck, the other reaching down to open his rooms door.

The door behind Shao opened, Sokka stumbling forward with Shao. Looking at the man's face as he gestured an invitation in to his room. Sokka shook his head attempting to sober up. “I shouldn't. Sorry Shao.” Stepping back out into the middle of the corridor he looked away.

“It's fine,” Shao smiled moving to lean his weight against the edge of the open doorway. “We should probably get some sleep so it's a fair fight against Izo tomorrow.”

Sokka smiled looking back to Shao. “Wouldn't want to put him at an unfair advantage.”

“Night Water Tribe,” Shao smirked, slowly closing his door and leaving Sokka alone in the hall.

“Stupid!” Sokka whispered to himself, putting a hand to his forehead and walking two more doors further until he reached his own room. Shao was interested in him, he was interested in Shao. He should have taken him up on his offer and followed Shao in to his room. It has been so long since he had been intimate with anyone.

That night, if Sokka thought about Zuko and not Shao while he tried to fall asleep. It was because he envied how his friend could sleep with people without thinking about it too much and unnecessarily complicating things. _Not_ because he was jealous of Izineh and the long-string of men who found themselves in Zuko's company.

The following morning was a new day, the sun had only been up for a few hours but it was clearly going to be a very hot day. The agenda informed Sokka that breakfast would be served outside by the training area, to be followed with an opportunity to spar and use the palace training equipment.

Pulling his lightweight day-wear on, Sokka strapped his sword to his belt, and on leaving his room he spotted Shao and Izo looking out a window a little further down. Swallowing his pride, Sokka walked up to greet the two. “Morning fellas,”

The two men were in more relaxed clothing than what they were wearing the night before, and they both had their shoulder-length hair pulled back in to tight buns, making their cheekbones looking more pronounced. “Ready to go _down_?” Izo laughed punching one fist into his other hand.

“In your dreams!” Sokka joked, moving his hands out in front of him to slice through the air, “Wakkaa-pow!”. The three men laughed and they headed out to the training area together. It was a bit of a trek as it was on the outskirts of the palace grounds.

“We good?” Sokka asked towards Shao while they walked there.

Shao looked to Izo who stood on his other side, his eyebrows raised high in a knowing expression. Shao pushed him and laughed, looking back over to Sokka. “Yeah we good.”

Somehow, Sokka didn't seem to mind that Shao must have told his friend about their kiss last night.

By the time they made it to the training area – a large flat space covered in sand with stone seating – they spotted several others they had met the night before heading in the same direction. Zuko was sitting cross legged on a red cushion atop the stone seating, a large parasol erected next to him so he could sit in the shade.

Sokka half expected to see Izineh at his side, but the man was talking to a group of other men over by a table under another parasol which held several fresh fruits.

Picking up a couple of the fruits and a napkin, Sokka made his way over to sit next to Zuko who was reading from several scrolls, talking in hushed words to one of his advisors who stood before him.

“Morning your Royal Fire _iness_!” Sokka beamed at Zuko as he sat, watching a small grin form on his face while his advisor looked affronted.

Zuko rolled the scrolls back up and handed them back, “These look fine, thank you for bringing them to me. I will send a reply to the Minister of Health at the beginning of next week. If the issue however evolves before then please let me know straight away and I will give the situation the attention it deserves.”

Tucking the scrolls under his arm, the advisor nods, “Very well. Thank you my Lord.” With a bow, the man walked away, back in the direction of the palace.

Without grace, Sokka handed over half of the fruit in his hands along with the napkin to Zuko, “Some papaya... I know you like it.” Sokka smiled, already biting into an apple in his hand.

“Thank you.” Zuko nodded, enjoying the companionable quiet and looking out at the rest of the men who were arriving for breakfast. The sun was beating down on them, and Sokka was relieved he was half in shade at Zuko's side.

“So,” Sokka smirked, swallowing a mouthful of apple to dislodge a lump in his throat. “You and Izineh, huh?” Zuko whipped his head round to him, looking caught all the while Sokka wiggled his eyebrows and looked out to the small crowd to glance at the man in question. “He looks... burley.”

“It's not like that.” Zuko frowned, taking a large bite out of the papaya.

“Not like what?” Sokka asked, poking at the side of Zuko's leg. “Sure seemed like that.”

“Just a one time thing.” Zuko spoke quietly, not that anyone was near enough to hear him if he had spoken at normal volume.

Sokka hummed, eating the last of the apple and fiddling with its stem, “I kissed Shao last night.” he admitted, not wanting to look up and see how Zuko took that information. After a bout of silence, Sokka did look up under his eyelashes to watch as Zuko licked at his lips as he looked out towards where Shao stood laughing with Rumo.

“He is a good kisser.” Zuko supplied finally, causing them both to laugh as Sokka pushed at his shoulder.

“Jeez, you're such a horndog. Thank the Spirits you're not into women too, otherwise there would be no one left untouched by you oh mighty Fire Lord.” Sokka rotated his wrist and bowed his head in the hopes Zuko didn't notice the blush which came to his cheeks along with a drop of jealousy in his stomach. “You'd think you would have settled down by now after sampling your way around the world.” Sokka joked and immediately regretted it when all traces of good humour fell from Zuko's face. “Ah, I didn't mean that Zuko, I-”

“No, you're right.” Zuko interrupted, “The palace staff think so too. The whole Nation. _Spirits_! The entire world knows I fuck around too much!-”

“No, I didn't mean that!” Sokka tried to smooth over but Zuko kept talking.

“That's why my advisors organise weekends like this! In the hopes that I'll settle down with someone appropriate.” Zuko frowned, not noticing Sokka's breath hitching. “Time and time again they've invited viable men to the palace in the hopes that one will catch my eye. But I just fuck them and come the beginning of the new week they leave. Most of them aren't even interested in me. Half of them are already in committed relationships and come here as a sense of duty to their nation.” Zuko sighed. “How am I any different to my father? Forcing my mother into a marriage she wanted nothing to do with.”

“Zuko,” Sokka spoke softly, his hand grasping at his friends shoulder. “You're nothing like Ozai. Not at all.” he spoke with conviction.

“And now my advisors have invited _you_ here too.” Zuko spoke quietly, his hand reaching up to rest on top of Sokka's hand, still on his shoulder.

Not knowing what to say, Sokka squeezed his friends shoulder. It seemed to be enough, and they settled in to comfortable silence. Perhaps Sokka didn't need to say anything at all, just being there to listen as his friend got his thoughts off his chest seemed to bring a spark back to Zuko. He removed his hand and the friends moved on to talk about lighter subjects. Namely the fact that their friends Mai and Ty Lee had just moved in to their first apartment together which Zuko had visited a few days previous.

One of the men who had introduced himself as Loh Hir the previous night clapped his hands to try and get everyones attention. “Gentlemen! How about we have ourselves a little tournament?” Loh Hir looked over towards where they were sat and at the nod of Zuko's head as a go-ahead, he clapped his hands together again. “I believe we're pretty even on numbers for benders and non-benders? So how about two leagues. On-against-one and then we'll have two winners?”

“What if I am just as good at wielding a sword as I am hot?” Izo laughed, creating a ball of flame in the palm of his hand.

“Enter both if you want, but you'll be fighting the rest of us twice as hard.” Loh Hir smirked already writing everyone's names down on to a sheet of parchment to see who would fight against who in the first round.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” Loh Hir called, “would you like to compete too?”

“Put me down for swords.” Zuko replied evenly, smiling towards Sokka who still sat at his side. The two often sparred together when Sokka was in Caldera, they were evenly matched but with a month since their last spar, it would be interesting to see if either had learnt any new tricks.

They had agreed to start with the bending matches. A couple of the men from the Earth Kingdom were earth benders, and Novraq was a water bender. Fighting against the fire benders in the group while the sun was yet to be at it's highest mark in the sky was a compromise so as not to put the non-fire-benders at a disadvantage.

While watching the first few matches, Sokka had the time to think back on what Zuko had admitted that morning. This wasn't a guys weekend to get together and strengthen ties between the nations. This was a weekend orchestrated by the Fire Lord's advisors to showcase prospective partners. The activities planned for the weekend were putting these men on display for Zuko. Sparing to show strength. Formal dinners to demonstrate eloquence in diplomacy. Thinking ahead to the other activities, Sokka could take a guess at why a trip to the bath house this afternoon could be beneficial for Zuko in choosing a partner, if the rumours were true.

An earth bender had just been defeated in his match against Novraq but Sokka's mind was elsewhere. The Fire Nation advisors had invited him here for this weekend. They considered him to be a viable partner for Zuko. A suitable candidate for Prince Consort. Sokka looked to his left at Zuko who was watching the sparing in front of them. What did he mean when he had said _'and now my advisors have invited you here too.'_? It was clear from the night before that Zuko was shocked to see Sokka amongst these other men. Was it because he didn't want him here? Because he didn't think of Sokka that way? Or because he thought that Sokka was here out of a sense of duty - that working as an Ambassador between their nations meant he couldn't have said no to the invite even if he had wanted to. _Spirits_! Sokka didn't even know that matchmaking was the incentive behind this weekend. Was he so naive in thinking that this was just a guys weekend?

A round of clapping brought Sokka back to the present and he looked around at the other men who sat next to him who were all clapping towards the arena where Izo was helping Novraq up off the floor. Sokka clapped along with them in applause as Loh Hir announced that Izo was the champion amongst the benders.

Sokka was given no time to think further on why he was invited for this weekend, because it was then that his name was called for the first sword fight. Patting him on the back, the man who sat next to him – Akoro, a Fire Nation citizen - called out encouraging words as he made his way on to the sand.

Pulling his sword from its holster Sokka turned to his opponent. Viscount Rumo from Omashu walked out, his weapon loose in his grip. It was of Fire Nation origin, and Sokka was aware that it belonged to a palace guard. Not his own sword then. Rumo clearly wasn't a fighter, yet he stood his ground with conviction as any Earth citizen would. Rumo looked over to the Fire Lord and blushed, looking back up to Sokka and raising the sword in a tight grasp.

Sokka watched the motion and could feel his own cheeks heating. Rumo wasn't a Fire Nation citizen attending out of duty. He was a man attending on his own will, a man wanting to prove his strength as a fighter under the watchful gaze of the Fire Lord.

Sokka could feel his own chest tightening as he imagined Rumo and Zuko together as a couple. Ignoring his own instinct to go easy on Rumo who had probably never held a sword before – Sokka swept forward to strike fast. His sword hitting hard against Rumo's sword which fell to the ground.

Standing back to allow him to pick it up, Sokka watched as Rumo again glanced over to where Zuko sat perched on his cushion. As soon as he turned back to Sokka, he moved forwards again, his sword lashing out. With the side of his blade - Sokka hit Rumo's arm causing him to drop the blade again.

“Do you want to concede Viscount?” Loh Hir called out, to which Rumo looked to the Fire Lord again. He shook his head and then lunged at Sokka with his sword. Side-stepping the amateur attack, Sokka could feel agitation towards Rumo growing within him. Within a few short minutes, Sokka had disarmed him two more times signalling the end of the match.

Moving to sit back down next to Zuko, Sokka huffed and used the bottom of his tunic to buff away at a few finger prints from his weapon.

“Nice to go easy on the guy Sokka.” Zuko whispered, already standing to have his first match against Loh Hir. Both of which were wielding dual swords. Sokka watched as Zuko patted Viscount Rumo on the shoulder as they passed each other. The Fire Lord speaking something softly to the man.

Looking over at Rumo, Sokka frowned as the man tracked Zuko and watched with rapt attention as Zuko and Loh Hir started their match. Glancing from Rumo to the other men, Sokka could hazard a guess at who was interested in Zuko and who was not. Zuko made it seem like the men who were Fire Nation citizens were disinterested in him, but looking at the men watching their Fire Lord duel now seemed to be very interested indeed.

Sokka could feel the tightness in his chest again, but why? Why had he treated Rumo the way he had? He wanted to see Zuko happy, wanted his friend to find happiness and share it with a partner. And these men who sat next to him were deemed suitable and were interested and willing to share their life with Zuko. So why did he feel this tightness in his chest? Why did he feel like these men were wrong for Zuko? It was jealousy, Sokka thought to himself.

Sokka looked over towards Shao who was watching the match. Feeling eyes on him Shao turned his head to look over at Sokka and he smiled. Yes. Jealousy. Sokka wanted to find happiness and share it with a partner too, and here he was. A perfect opportunity to find love. Here were eleven other men which Zuko's advisors had deemed worthy, eleven other men which also enjoyed the company of men. If they were good enough for Zuko then it stands to reason they would be good enough for him too. Sokka smiled back to Shao and waved before both men turned their attention back to the training area to see Zuko pin Loh Hir to the ground. Winning his match.

Sokka ignored the burning looks from Zuko while he watched Shao in his match against Izineh. Sokka could feel a blush in his cheeks, and that was because he was watching Shao demonstrate his strength. He wasn't blushing because Zuko was looking at him. Actually, he was blushing because Zuko was looking at him, but that was only because he had told his friend that he and Shao had shared a kiss the night before. Right?

When Shao won his match he came and sat beside Sokka, squeezing himself in and pressing his sweaty left side against him. The close proximity sent sparks over Sokka's skin, and he allowed himself to remember the feel of Shao's lips against his own the night before. It was a harsh kiss, their stubble had scratched against his chin, but Shao's lips were large and plush. “Looks like me and you will have a chance go head to head after all,” Shao smirked as he elbowed Sokka in his ribs softly. Too softly.

“And it looks like whoever wins between us will go head to head with the Fire Lord,” Sokka smirked, watching as Zuko fought his second opponent and was close to winning. “and I believe you've already _spared_ with Zuko before.” The thought that he and Zuko had kissed the same man sent a thrill down his spine.

Shao hummed, looking as if he wasn't at all shocked that Sokka had known that. “And I'm sure you're dying to know who came out on top.” Shao spoke in a lowered voice leaning his head close to Sokka.

“Shao and Sokka, you're up!” Loh Hir called out. Shao winked and jumped to his feet, walking out into the sand.

Sokka could feel his heart pounding. Zuko had said he had also kissed Shao, but maybe they had done more than just kiss. Sokka shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was a time to fight, not get caught up in thoughts on Shao or Zuko.

The sun was at its highest peak now, and Sokka had to wipe his hand over his forehead before he took his fighting stance. Their swords flew together and slid over one another like magnets attracting and repelling. Unlike his match against Rumo, Shao's first match had been near evenly matched which had given the swordsman a chance to warm up. Sokka on the other hand felt a little rusty, Shao already having scored two points against him in the first few minutes.

Pulling the fabric of his tunic back and forth in hopes it would cool him, Sokka called for a time out so he could pull the tunic off entirely, leaving him bare chested. Someone wolf whistled to which others laughed, and Sokka felt his chest puff out in a bit of peacocking.

“Don't think you can get the upper hand by distracting me with a sexy body Sokka,” Shao called, pulling his own tunic off by untying it and shucking it off his shoulders, “Let's keep things equal huh?”

Someone wolf whistled again to the chorus of several cheers and claps. Sokka looked toward Zuko who was clearly feigning disinterest, but he knew his friend well enough by now. A part of him took joy that Zuko may be interested by looking at him, although Zuko had seen him topless multiple times before. It was most likely Shao who was getting him hot under the collar. They obviously had a shared history with one another.

Raising their weapons, the two swordsmen came together again with a clash of metal. Sokka could tell this was a fellow student of Piandao, his actions and moves were similar to that of their tutor. Shao had spent much longer studying under their master though, and his forms were stronger, _however_ , they were predictable. Sokka hadn't only just trained with Piandao. He had also trained with warriors from other Nations, and had studied forms from benders. Where Shao had strength and predictability, Sokka had countermoves and creativity.

With a swift move, Sokka dodged his opponents blade, stepping his weight on top and trapping it to the ground, pulling his own sword up to rest under Shao's chin.

“Five three to Sokka!” Loh Hir called the match. Sheathing their swords the two men stood tall. Shao reached out and pulled Sokka to him for a hug. Sokka could see Zuko over Shao's shoulder smiling and clapping his hands.

“Well done Water Tribe,” Shao congratulated. Their chests, both slick with sweat, stuck together in the hug. Sokka's heart swooped as he continued to look over to Zuko.

When they broke apart from the embrace, Sokka looked down to see Shao lick his lips before walking backwards and away with a coy smirk.

“Final match we have Ambassador Sokka against Fire Lord Zuko!” Loh Hir called to which the group of men all cheered.

With a quick detour to the breakfast table to grab some water to drink, Sokka used the opportunity to spin and attack Zuko before he had time to think that their duel had begun.

Zuko was prepared however and he twisted to the side and rolled away. His dual swords crossing over his chest as he sprung back up and ran full force towards Sokka to attack.

To the others watching, it was clear that these two men fought regularly. Their moves and countermoves were synced up in a way that only happens when warriors train together and are as familiar with their own style as they are with their partners. It was like watching two dancers, Sokka and Zuko kicked up the sand and moved around one another, their swords moving as an extension of themselves.

“Four all!” Loh Hir called out, whoever wins the next point will win the match.

Sokka's chest heaved as he gasped for air, and then he was running forwards, sliding in the sand feet first and watching as Zuko flipped in a somersault above him. It was as if the world had slowed down in that one moment. Sokka could see a shimmer in his friends eyes, could see something that was always there yet he refused to acknowledge. His breath snatched from his lungs as he looked at Zuko's face and his beauty.

Had Zuko's advisors invited him to this weekend for the same reason they had invited all these other men? Could they tell that Sokka was in love with his friend? Did they know before even he had known?

The moment snapped and Sokka looked up to see Zuko straddled across his chest, one leg outstretched and pinning the hand wielding his sword in to the sand below. His dual swords crossed at his neck, the cool metal stretching the skin.

“Fire Lord Zuko wins the match!”

Sokka could feel his cheeks glowing red from exertion and a blush, and looked up into the grinning face of his friend who was still perched above him as they both caught their breaths.. Why did it take until then to realise the true extent of his feelings for Zuko.

“What did you mean when you spoke about your advisors inviting me?” Sokka spoke softly as Zuko removed his swords away from his neck.

Zuko searched his face. Not knowing himself what he meant or unwilling to answer, Zuko removed his foot from Sokka's arm and stood up and turned to the cheering crowd as everyone swarmed round to congratulate the Fire Lord.

Izo smirked down at Sokka who was still spread out in the sand and offered him his arm to help him back up. “I guess we'll have to find another time for me and you to spar.”

“If Sokka can beat me, but I can beat you, there's not much of a competition!” Shao piped in, coming to smack the two men on their shoulders.

“Lunch has been prepared Lord Zuko. If you would like to follow me gentlemen.” An elderly staff member spoke loudly before turning to leave back towards the palace.

As a group they were all escorted back towards a large ornamental garden in the shadow of the palace. There were several ponds with turtleducks milling about, and large cushions dotted on the grass for the men to sit. Another buffet was laid out on the grass and it wasn't long before the men had their fill of the food on offer, and were lounging back on the cushions discussing their work.

Akoro had sat near Sokka, and carried the majority of the conversation by talking about his fathers coal mining industry. Sokka was distracted, thinking about his new found feelings towards one of his best friends, and was appreciating Akoro for repeating himself when asked. “Sorry Akoro, what was that again?” Sokka returned his attention back to the man after Zuko had caught him looking his way.

“Just that we could schedule a meeting if you want to further discuss the possibility of my fathers company trading with industries in the South Pole?” He smiled, looking over his shoulder to see what had caught Sokka's attention again. “He's a very good man.” Akoro spoke, turning his head back towards Sokka, “You have been friends for many years right?” At Sokka's nod he hummed, “Yet, he has never made an advance on you.”

He spoke as if it was a tragedy for Sokka, and he bristled slightly at the implication. “It's not like that. We're just friends.”

“And yet you are here.” Akora stated before bowing and moving away to join another group conversation near Zuko.

It wasn't long before the men were ushered towards their next activity. _Sparing followed by spa-ing._ Sokka joked to himself as the men walked into the bath house which was an annex building next to the gardens they had lunched in.

Inside the spa, the stone flooring and walls was blessedly cool compared to the oppressive heat which was still building outside in the early afternoon. Removing his clothing down to his sarashi loincloth, Sokka moved away from the majority of the group to seek out the plunge pool which was icey cold.

Sokka jumped in and allowed himself to sink into the cold water, submerging himself deep and allowing the water to soothe against his tense and bruised muscles from that mornings sparring session.

Rising back up to the surface Sokka took a deep breath and loosened his wolf tail to allow his hair to fall against his chin. He could hear the jokes and laughter from the other men which bounced off the walls as they split up to either go in the sauna or steam room, a few going into the larger pool which was at a warmer room temperature. Sokka could hear them splashing about and shouting as they swam laps in the pool, could hear Zuko's laughter amongst them.

Pushing himself back under the water Sokka dove deep and swam back and forth under the water until his lungs couldn't hold any longer. He repeated this a few times, enjoying the silence he could get underwater, and imagining he was back at the south pole, swimming amongst the ice after being lathered up with seal blubber to keep him warm. This pool was cold, but wasn't as cold as the waters he had grew up surround by.

Under the water he thought of Zuko not answering his question about how he felt that his advisors had invited him as a potential partner. Did that really matter though? As Akora had stated at lunch, Zuko had never made an advance on Sokka before. Zuko who had no trouble sleeping with other men had never approached Sokka in that way. Of course Zuko didn't see him that way.

Rising again to the surface, Sokka could see Novraq walking down the steps in to the pool. “Thought I'd find you here,” He smiled, swimming up towards him.

“Not as cold as it could be right?” Sokka smiled, staying where he was by treading water while Novraq swam closer.

When he was a meter away he too stopped in place, pushing himself down into the water to cover his head. When Novraq came back up he huffed and flicked his hair out of his face. “I've heard that the sea is colder in the South is that true?”

“You've never been?” Sokka asked curiously.

Novraq shook his head as he used his bending to keep his head above the water. “No. I hope to go someday though. Have always wanted to visit our sister tribe.”

“You should go!” Sokka smiled thinking of back home. “It's not as grand as it is up North, but it has its good qualities. We've got otter-penguins. That's gotta count for something.”

Novraq laughed, moving to swim around Sokka. “I've seen them in paintings. You can ride them right?”

The two Water tribesmen discussed the similarities and differences between their two cultures for a little while longer, both swimming side by side as they swam laps of the pool. It turns out the two men had met each other before. Back when they were teenagers during the war. Novraq was one of the warriors he had fought alongside during the Siege of the North. Despite all the years since that battle, Sokka did his best to forget his time in the North, knowing that he lost Yue during that attack. “Who would have thought back then that we would be here now.” Sokka joked, gesturing to the Fire Lord's bath house around them, splashing the water as he brought his hands back down.

“You know, I was a bit nervous when I first saw this as an activity on the agenda.” Novraq blushed, dipping his nose under the water to cool his face.

“How come?” Sokka asked, flipping over on to his back to float to the edge of the pool.

Novraq laughed nervously, “You know... the rumours. About what happens in bath houses.”

Sokka looked up at the ceiling and the reflections the water cast there. “What happens in bath houses?” genuinely perplexed, Sokka flipped back over on to his stomach in the water to look over at him.

Novraq raised his eyebrows and pushed off the wall to swim back the other way. “Don't tell me you don't know.”

Sokka pushed off the wall to catch up. “No, I don't know.”

At that moment Izo and Shao walked past their pool. Their chests and faces red after having been in the sauna. “Hey, my favourite Water Tribe guys.” Izo said, dipping his toes in the cool water before thinking again about joining them. “Want to join us in the steam room?”

Sokka looked over to Novraq, having enjoyed his conversation with the man. He raised his eyebrows at Sokka and looked back to the two Fire nationals, answering on behalf of them both. “Sure.”

Swimming over to the steps out of the pool, Sokka and Novraq followed in the direction Shao and Izo walked. On entering the steam room, Sokka could feel the warmth from the steam rolling against the cool water droplets on his skin. A hand reached out from the dense steam and pulled Sokka to sit down on a tiled bench. It was Shao. He was pretty sure. But the steam was so dense he could hardly see his own knees.

The tiled bench was warm and had a backrest which tilted back. With a pleasant sigh Sokka leaned back, closed his eyes, and allowed the steam to gently warm him back up.

It was so relaxing, the steam dense and heavy. Every now and then the pipes would hiss and another burst of steam would enter the room. Sometimes the door would open with a gust of cooler air and a shadowed figure would by outlined by the brighter light filtering in to the darker room.

Sokka could feel Shao move, touching their thighs and arms together as he shifted closer on the bench. When his strong hand reached out to rest on his thigh, Sokka was reminded of what Novraq had tried to say, something about hearing rumours about what goes on in places like this.

Shaos hand kneaded against his thigh, and Sokka became hyper aware of the other noises he could hear in the room. Soft gasps hidden amongst the hiss of steam. Who else was in here with them. Was _Zuko_ in here too?

The hand on his thigh rose up slightly and continued its kneading. Sokka gasped and turned his head to the side. Through the steam he could just make out that it _was_ Shao, and he leaned forward to kiss lightly at Sokka's lips.

Careful not to make any noise that could give them away, Sokka tried to draw a breath in slowly and leaned in to Shao's kiss, moving a hand to wrap at the back of Shao's neck and trace through the water droplets which pooled there. Sokka could hear a gasp from somewhere else in the room and his dick beneath his wet loincloth gave a twitch.

Thinking back to Akoro's words after lunch, that Zuko had never shown an interest in him seemed harsh now that he was aware that he had feelings for the Fire Lord. Sokka wanted Zuko, and if Zuko had wanted him, he would have had him by now. Shao wanted him though, and Shao cradled his head and kissed him deep and wet.

Sokka kissed and licked at Shao's lips and imagined tasting Zuko on them. His dick twitched again as he imagined Shao kissing Zuko like this.

Shao's hand moved higher, his fingertips coming into contact with the wet sarashi. Sokka could feel a flush all over, and imagined Zuko sitting in the steam with them only a meter away. Imagined Zuko seeing him with Shao through a clearing in the steam.

Sokka leant back, biting his lip. Not wanting to make a sound. With his own hand, he trailed it down Shao's chest to lightly cover the bulge beneath Shao's swimwear.

Sokka tilted his head back to allow Shao to lick and kiss at his neck, and mirrored the movements Shao's hand made as he caressed his growing bulge.

Should he stop this? He was an ambassador. There were other very important people here too. _Zuko_ was here somewhere. Maybe not in the steam room but he was near by. He should definitely stop this. It was _Shao's_ hand rubbing him through his wet underwear but he was thinking of Zuko. This wasn't fair to Shao. But Sokka stayed where he was, using his own hand to rub at Shao's cock. Zuko did things like this all the time and there was never any consequences. It was just a one time thing. Everyone else here was most likely doing the same thing, no one cared who he was.

With Sokka's free hand he grasped at Shao's shoulder and begged to the Spirits that he could keep quiet as his hand rubbed him to completion. He came just after Shao who had removed Sokka's hand, and was gasping just as quietly in the steam-thick room.

Trying to catch his breath Sokka placed an open mouth kiss to the side of Shao's mouth and stood up to exit the room. A cloud of steam followed his exit and he thankfully couldn't spot any of the other men from their group out in the pools.

Moving on slightly shaking legs, Sokka made his way back to his clothing, pulling them over the top of his wet and soiled sarashi. His clothes needed a wash after sparing anyway, and they smelt stale with sweat. Attempting to quell his shame at what had just happened, Sokka made his way back towards the palace and his room where he could clean himself and find a clean change of clothes.

Once clean and fresh, Sokka felt much better about everything the day had thrown at him so far. Thinking back to the morning when he was still in denial to his feelings for Zuko felt so long ago. It was still mid afternoon, and glancing over to the agenda, it looked like there was still a few hours before he was expected to join the rest of the men for a sit-down evening meal. Sokka imagined that everyone else must still be in the bath house. Enjoying the different pools and rooms, and each other apparently. Sokka spared a thought for Novraq, wondering whether he found himself in a similar position when they had split up upon entering the steam room.

Well he wasn't going to sit around his room for the next few hours overthinking everything. So he left the room and headed to where the Kyoshi Warriors were stationed. Maybe he could talk with Suki and take his mind off of things until the evening.

He finally found her down in the kitchen sitting at a large table with several other warriors and guards having a late lunch. When she spotted him her smile faltered and she led him in the direction of the library. A usual hang-out spot for the friends.

“So, I guess I know what reputation you were talking about for this weekend.” Sokka spoke, his voice wavering as he looked at Suki who sat next to him.

“Sokka,” she said softly, reaching out and pulling him in to a hug once she saw a tear roll over his cheek.

“I don't know why I'm crying.” Sokka spoke around a lump in his throat as he buried his face in Suki's neck and held her while she rubbed his back, “I'm so stupid.”

“You're not stupid.” Suki consoled, “Well you are stupid, but you have lots of other great qualities which out way your stupidity.” She joked and could feel Sokka laugh against the fabric of her shoulder. “You're stupid but also very smart. Like you're so smart you become stupid. Stupid!”

The both laughed at that and Sokka pulled away to wipe at his face. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry.” She smiled, bumping their shoulders together.

“I think I'm in love with Zuko.” Sokka whispered closing his eyes and letting the truth settle now that he just spoke his thoughts aloud. When Suki didn't say anything he opened his eyes to look over at her. “You knew!”

“Yeah,”

“How did you know? I didn't even know!” Sokka laughed and groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face. “I also just kinda fooled around with one of the other guys.”

Suki laughed at that, “Figures.”

Sokka groaned, dropping his head in to his hands.

Coming to talk with Suki was a good idea. They didn't dwell on what Sokka had just admitted. They talked about Suki's plans on going part-time. Made a few bets for when they expect Aang and Katara to have their first child together. Suki listened to his latest issue on trade deals and how he could come to an agreement with the Fire Nation Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe, and fed back her opinions on the matter.

They walked through the palace together, Suki joking with other Kyoshi Warriors that they passed by saying she was on an official mission to accompany the ambassador. They even went to the Aviary to send a joint letter to Aang and his sister. On the back of the parchment Sokka convinced Suki to roll her face to leave a make-up imprint which he then drew atop of. “We're putting our identity on the paper. So they know its really from us and not an imposter!” Sokka had laughed before rolling it up and sending it off with a hawk which carried the Royal seal.

When the sun began to set to signify the end to another day, Suki accompanied Sokka back to the west wing and his room. He bid her farewell and thanked her again for spending the afternoon with him to which she replied 'any time'.

Dressed in the same formal wear he wore the night before, but with additional nerves. Sokka made his way into the same conference room from the buffet last night. On entrance tonight, Sokka was offered a glass of sparkling wine which he took with a thanks. The room's furniture was reshuffled and three large tables created a 'U' shape in the centre of the room with chairs and place settings around the outside.

No one was sat at the table yet, and instead mingled around the room holding similar glasses of wine. Zuko wasn't in attendance yet, but Sokka could spot Izo and Shao near the balcony doors. When they spotted him they waved him over, and so with a pounding heart he headed in their direction.

“Sokka! We missed you this afternoon.” Izo greeted giving him a one armed hug.

Shao gave him an embrace too and whispered a “We good?” into his ear. Sokka nodded back with a smile and took another sip of his drink. Keep it cool, play it easy, thats what Zuko would do.

They kept conversation light and informed Sokka that he missed a water-volleyball game which took place after he left. Apparently Novraq had used his water bending for his team to win and the other team didn't notice until the end of the game.

When Zuko entered the room he called for everyone to join him at the table. Akoro and another Fire citizen called Ro were the first to follow Zuko to the table, and took seats either side of him. Shao and Izo sat together where there was two available seats, and Sokka moved to a spare seat between Rumo and Novraq.

The table was alight with conversations and Sokka was glad to listen and drop in on various topics. From where he was sat he couldn't easily join conversations which were taking place on the other side of the 'U' table, but he could listen along.

“Viscount,” Sokka addressed Rumo next to him after their starters had been cleared away, “I would like to apologise for our match this morning. I shouldn't have gone so hard on you when you're not familiar with sparing. I hope you can forgive me.”

Rumo blushed and grabbed at Sokka's forearm. “Nothing to apologise for. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would have, and am planning to look for a master to teach me some basics once I get back to Omashu.”

Sokka grinned and patted Rumos hand before he withdrew it, “I'm glad there's no bad feelings. You had a natural stance, with a little training you should have the basics covered in no time.”

Rumo grinned at that and took a sip of his drink, “Thank you for saying so. Unfortunately I don't think it made a good impression to the Fire Lord.” Rumo's eyes flickered to Zuko sadly and then back to Sokka. “You however greatly impressed his Majesty. A true warrior.”

Sokka blushed at that, “No, no.” and looking up to Zuko who met his eyes for a brief moment. When Sokka looked back to Rumo he smiled crookedly, “I don't think he likes me like that.”

Rumo hummed and took another sip of wine nodding back in Zuko's direction, “I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss the possibility.”

When Sokka looked back to the head of the table, Zuko smiled directly at him and took a drink from his glass, his eyes flicking down and back up. “You never know!” Rumo spoke, looking excitedly at the dish that had just been placed in front of him.

Sokka turned to thank his waiter when his own dish was placed down, and when he looked back over to Zuko, he was looking towards Ro who was talking animatedly.

Those little words of hopefrom Rumo blossomed in Sokka's chest, and he let the feeling grow during the rest of the meal.

Dessert and after dinner drinks were to be served in Zuko's drawing room and so he followed in the crowd as they made their way deeper into the palace to where he was more familiar with the layout. They passed by the room he usually accommodated when visiting the palace, and a little further ahead they were welcomed into a large room fitted with plush sofa's and a coffee table filled with brightly coloured sweets, each individually hand crafted.

Several waiting staff followed them to the room and were flitting around the room topping up glasses with wine. The sweets were readily sampled and Sokka spotted Zuko filling a large tray with a variety and informing a waiter to take them out in to the hall and to share them with the guards.

Sokka smiled. He knew of Zuko's caring side, but it always made his chest flutter when he saw it first hand. Spirits – how long had he been in love with that fool and just not noticed?

Sokka couldn't help but speculate what the guards and staff thought about all this. They must be aware of what went on in the bath house, and what their Fire Lord got up to with all of these men. Although thinking about it, he had never heard the staff say a bad word about him and his proclivities. The only time he had heard anything was the previous day when Suki warned him that these weekends had a reputation. He supposes the staff could be too afraid to speak out, but then again, Zuko had been in power for nearly six years now – they must know that they have nothing to fear from him as they had once feared from Ozai. Looking out in to the corridor where he could see the guards laughing with the wait-staff, he could safely assume that their relationship to their Fire Lord was grown from respect. And that respect went both ways.

The evening flowed in to night, with more than half the men gradually excusing themselves from the drawing room to retire for the night. Zuko graciously let them go asking staff members to escort them to the west wing safely.

At some point Zuko had stripped off the outer layers of his robe which one staff member folded neatly and took in to the Fire Lord's bed chambers which led off from the drawing room. When the staff member returned, Zuko excused her for the night and started to top everyone's wine glasses up himself.

Zuko sat between Izineh and Ro on a chaise lounge opposite where Sokka sat with Shao. Izo was also in the room, looking out the window to the palace grounds below, lit only by a few torches. Behind the palace wall sat the twinkling lights of Caldera city.

“So then we fly the war balloon into Boiling Rock-” Zuko retold, using his hands to gesture. Sokka opposite would jump in every now and then to embellish the story, or add an anecdote here and there.

“-but obviously the steam from the boiling water caused the balloon to drop down.” Sokka smiled, jumping slightly at the feel of Shao's hand on his thigh when he mentioned steam. Sokka tried his best to hide his blush by ducking his chin and was glad to hear Zuko picking the story back up.

“We infiltrate the prison as guards, and Sokka has this brilliant plan to-”

“Nah it was a joint effort!” Sokka interjects, relaxing back in to his chair when no one seemed bothered by Shao's hand on his leg.

“no it was a brilliant plan!” Zuko continues, “I get myself put in this cooler thing to limit my fire bending, but I have a wrench to undo all the bolts.”

They retell the story between them, and share a laugh at Zuko's expense when he mentions they got away with the help of his then girlfriend.

“I can't imagine you ever being with a woman.” Izineh laughed, swinging his arm around Zuko's shoulders.

They continue laughing between them, at some point Izo and Shao retold a story of their own. Sokka became more and more relaxed in their presence, and allowed himself a small hum at the feeling of Shao's hand rubbing small circles in to his inner thigh.

“So what plans have you got coming up?” Sokka asked softly to Shao. Twisting slightly in his place so he could rest his elbow on the back of the chaise lounge and prop his head on top.

“I'll be heading back to Fire Fountain City. I'm in the process of taking over the family business from my mother.”

“What's the family business?” Sokka asked, placing his free hand over Shao's on his leg and enjoying the flutter in his chest. Especially with the knowledge that they were in Zuko's direct eyesight this time.

Shao smiled, his free arm resting on the backrest. His fingertips touching Sokka's elbow. “Fabrics mostly. We design and make them and then we ship them out to tailors.”

“Any prints I would be familiar with?”

Shao looked down at himself and then around the room. “Ro's wearing a silk belt which looks like one of ours.”

Turning his head to look over at Ro, Sokka caught sight of Zuko leaning back in to his chest while Izineh kissed and nipped at his mouth. Sokka was enraptured by the trio. Zuko looked absolutely debauched between the two men, coming apart underneath their hands and lips as they caressed and stroked up his arms and down his thighs.

With a finger to his chin, Shao pulled Sokka's head back in his direction and leaned forward to bring his own lips to kiss Sokka.

It wasn't a rushed kiss like it was in the bath house, or when he had pushed Shao in to his door the night before. Their kissing was languid and exploratory and incredibly seductive.

Sokka allowed himself to be pulled and pushed, and he gave as much as he took, twisting a fist into the hair at the back of Shao's head in order to kiss deeper and more tender.

Looking out the corner of his eye, he could see Zuko arching up in to his own kiss, being passed back and forth between Izineh and Ro. Izo joining as well and caressing the other men.

Shao did something with his tongue which caused Sokka to flutter his eyes closed. Could feel the draw of Shao's body against his, and luxuriated in the feeling of his tongue tracking a path down his throat to his collar.

Some time must have passed because when he next looked up the other four men were gone, and it was just Shao and himself left in the drawing room. Sokka couldn't hide the hurt from showing on his face as he looked around, and Shao smirked, caressing at Sokka's cheek in understanding.

Sokka may not be able to have Zuko, but having seen him with other men on the other chaise lounge had been good enough. They were gone though, and Sokka had missed his chance to see his friend intimately. If only for one night and in the company of others.

Sokka could feel himself sobering up with that thought, and was grateful for Shao to give him a moment to come to his own conclusion on whether he wanted to continue or not.

With his decision made, Sokka moved forward to straddle Shao and kiss him again. They should probably relocate, but there was a small thrill knowing that they were in Zuko's private chambers.

At that moment the door to the bed chambers opened and Izo called out to them both. “Are you coming in or not?”

Rolling off Shao to sit back down again, Sokka watched as he stood, offering a hand to help him stand. With his hand clasped in Shao's, Sokka followed close behind but stopped when he got to the door, “Does he want me in there?”

Izo looked back over his shoulder to speak “Sokka and Shao?” in to the room.

Sokka could hear movement and heavy breathing and unmistakeably Zuko's hoarse voice calling out “Yes.”

At the confirmation, Izo – who Sokka only noticed then was naked from the waist up – pulled Shao, and Sokka in tow in to the room, closing the door behind them.

All of the air in the room seemed to be sucked away in that very moment, because there in the centre of the room was a large bed, and in the middle of the bed sat Zuko astride Ro.

Zuko's hair was down and it fell like silk against his shoulder blades. Shifting and shimmering as he rolled his hips, sitting up and back down as he ground down. Ro's cock sliding easily in and out of Zuko.

Sokka was enthralled in watching them move together, watching the muscles in Zuko's thighs tense, his ass giving a slight wobble as he sat back, stretching himself out on the other man.

Sokka had never done anything like this. His encounter with Shao in the steam room earlier having been the most sexually adventurous thing he had ever taken part in. Sokka had slept with a few women after he and Suki broke up, but that had only taken place while beginning new and tentative relationships. He had kissed men though too, and earlier with Shao's hand rubbing on the outside of his loincloth was as far as he had been with a man. This was. This was something different.

He felt out of his depth here. Unsure. He couldn't take his eyes off Zuko though. Watching as he ran his arms over his chest to tweak his own nipple. Watching the sensual ripple of his biceps as he reached up to grasp his own hair at the back of his head.

Still riding Ro, Zuko turned his head round to look over at Shao and Sokka, smiling Sokka's way. Sokka could see in his eyes that same glint he saw when they were fighting earlier in the day. He knew he loved Zuko, and in that moment everything was good. Zuko ground his hips down on to Ro and groaned, his eyes never deviating from Sokka's.

He was reminded of when he caught Zuko kissing that Earth Kingdom man the previous year, when Zuko had looked directly towards him while the other man kissed him. He ran away back then. He wouldn't run now. As Zuko had said himself all that time ago. _What happens in the Fire Nation, stays in the Fire Nation._

“Shao,” Zuko called out, crooking his finger to the man stood next to him. Swiftly moving forward, Shao approached the bed towards Zuko.

As if a spell was broken, Sokka looked away from Zuko to see the other men in the room. Izo was sat at the foot of the bed near Ro's outstretched legs, and Izineh was knelt at his feet, licking and sucking Izo's cock in to his mouth. Both men were naked now, Sokka noting that Shao and himself were the only ones still clothed.

Looking back over to Zuko and Shao, he watched as the Fire Lord whispered something in to the others ear. Not wanting to ignore a command, Shao kissed Zuko chastely and walked back over to Sokka who was rooted to his spot by the doorway.

Sucking at the side of Sokka's neck so he could still have a clear view of what was happening on the bed, Shao began to remove Sokka's clothing. First his belt and tunic. His boots then breeches.

In just his sarashi Shao smirked, but asked for verbal confirmation that he wanted to continue. When Sokka agreed, Shao started to slowly unwrap the cloth from around Sokka's hips and thighs. His attention snapping back to the bed when he could hear a whimpering from Zuko and an increased tempo of skin slapping against skin.

On the bed, Ro was grasping at Zuko's hips, holding him steady as he thrust up into his willing body with fast succession. Sokka could feel himself spring free into the humid air, and watched as Ro's hips faltered as he came deep within Zuko.

Zuko groaned, following Ro's hips back down to the bed and ground down hard to encourage the last of his spend out from his over-sensitive cock.

Zuko allowed Ro to move out from under him and Shao started leading Sokka to the bed. Pushing him down next to Zuko – Sokka felt like he was going to combust, so sure that Zuko would turn to straddle his lap as he had done for Ro.

Instead, Zuko spilt his weight on to his hands and knees and leaned in towards Sokka as if he were going to kiss him.

At a sharp intake of breath from Zuko, Sokka looked back to see Izineh kneeling behind him and pushing in. Sokka could do nothing but watch as he lay next to his friend while he got well and truly fucked.

“ _Spirits_. You're so beautiful Zuko.” Sokka muttered, reaching a hand out as if to caress the side of Zuko's face. His eyes, honey-ember, burned into Sokka, and he reached up to bring Sokka's palm against his cheek.

With a strong thrust from Izineh, Zuko released a short moan and dropped down on to his elbows. Sokka kept his hand cupped to his cheek however. Brushing his thumb from smooth skin, and over the rough texture of the scar around his eye. “You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

Zuko keened at that, arching his back as Izineh's hips stuttered as he came inside Zuko. Zuko was babbling nonsense, and Sokka leaned up on one elbow to bring their mouths together in a kiss. It felt precious and delicate. Seperate from everything that was happening in the room.

If this was Zuko's world and it was what he wanted, then he could do this for him. Couldn't he?

Izineh moved out from behind Zuko, leaving him to topple forwards on to the mattress. Sokka shuffled himself down the bed so that his and Zuko's faces could align. Looking into the eyes of his friend then, Sokka couldn't read the cloudy look in his eyes. Was uncertain about what to do next.

With a quick glance around the room, Sokka could spot both Ro and Izineh spent by the back wall, drinking water and cleaning themselves up. Izo and Shao were standing together, their arms wrapped around one another as they kissed.

Looking back to Zuko, Sokka tucked a stray hair behind his ear. “I want you to tell me what you want.”

Zuko looked at him, his scar pressing in to the mattress. His eyes searching. Sokka continued to trace his fingers through his hair. “I want _you_.”

Sokka tried to find meaning in his eyes and those words but he felt lost.

A look of hurt flashed in Zuko's eyes and he moved to sit up on his knees, cock between his own legs still hard and pressed to his stomach. “I've had enough, you all need to leave.”

Sokka made a move to get off the bed, and join the rest of the men in putting his clothes back on, but Zuko's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

Trying to forget about everything that had happened over the past twenty-four hours, Sokka looked to his friend and could see in his eyes that Zuko not only _wanted_ him, but he needed him.

“Would you like me to run you a bath?” Sokka suggested softly, ignoring his own arousal which sat heavy between his legs.

Shao, now fully-dressed pressed a palm on each of their shoulders. “Zuko,” he addressed softly, “you should join Sokka in the bathroom. I'll tidy in here for you.” He turned to Izo who held out a robe, and then turned to place it over Zuko's shoulders for a modicum of modesty.

Sokka felt exposed. Still fully naked in the room while the other men were now dressed. But he tried not to let it get to him as he moved to stand from the bed. His own dick beginning to soften at the change of atmosphere. With his offered arm which Zuko took to stand. The two friends made their way back in to the bathroom where Sokka helped Zuko sit on a large chair next to a grand bath.

Allowing the water to run, Sokka moved back to the bathroom door in order to close it. It appeared that Shao and Izo were the only men still left in the room. He watched for a moment as they stripped the bed sheets and found a new clean set in a large dresser.

Closing the door with a soft click, Sokka moved over to the table in the room which housed bath oils and salts. “Any preference?”

Zuko's eyes never deviated away, and he shook his head.

Sokka popped open a bottle of oil which was labelled lavender and took a whiff before adding it to the bath as it filled with water.

“I'm sorry,” Zuko said, his voice barely audible over the noise of the water pouring in to the bath from the taps.

Sokka turned to him and frowned. “For what?”

Zuko stood to turn the taps off. Without answering he dropped his robe from his shoulders and carefully lowered himself in to the water.

Sokka moved to fold the robe over the chair, but instead sat in the chair himself with the robe folded on his lap to try and hide the fact that he was still completely naked.

Sokka watched as Zuko relaxed further in to the hot water, closing his eyes. There were no other sounds in the room apart from their breathing. The candles in the bathroom alcoves casting flickering light around the room.

“I'm sorry for dragging you in to all this.” Zuko intoned, his eyes still closed, his chest rising in and out of the water creating small rivulets, “For not sending you away when I could have. You're too good to be in a place like this...” Sokka could infer that he was not just talking about that night, but about the weekend as a whole, and it made his chest pang. “I'm sorry for forcing you to join us tonight. For not... To stop it before you could be... satisfied.”

Sokka allowed some time for that information to sink in. “You couldn't force me to do anything.” Sokka finally said. “And everyone has a right to stop things when they need things to be stopped. I didn't walk in to your room with any expectations or sense of entitlement tonight.”

Zuko hummed, sinking further in to the water, his chin beginning to dip in to the water.

“And anyway. I'm not too good to be here.” Sokka took a breath, tracing an invisible pattern into the lip of the bath, near where Zuko's knees rose out of the water. “I'm just like all these other men. I have... needs.” His statement came out more like a question. “Earlier in the bath house... Shao and I...”

“I know,” Zuko muttered quietly.

Sokka could feel a small panic bubbling. “Did you... Were you in there?” _Did he see?_

“Shao told me.” Zuko informed.

“Oh.” Sokka couldn't work out how he felt at that, but he didn't feel as hurt by Shao's actions as he expected he should.

With a rush of water, Zuko moved to sit up straight at one end of the bath. Pulling his knees to his chest. “You should wash yourself too.”

Without saying anything else, Sokka lowered himself in to the water, sitting opposite Zuko, their feet over lapping and their knees brushing.

“What did you mean when you said you wanted me?” Sokka spoke so quietly he was unsure if Zuko heard him. He wasn't answering, but Sokka was sure he had heard. “I don't know what's going on inside you're head Zuko, you can be more cryptic than your uncle at times.”

The silence stretched a little while longer but then Sokka could feel the water shake. When he looked up he could see Zuko trying to hold back his laughter. On making eye contact the two men laughed, Zuko trying to get out between giggles “You're talking about Uncle now?”

“Shut up!” Sokka bellowed, sending a small splash of water his way.

Zuko's laughs tapered off and with a sigh he said “Well, I could say the same about you.”

“I like you Zuko,” Sokka blurted out before he could think, “Like, I really like you.”

Zuko smiled and looked down in to the water. “I feel like we're doing this all out of order.” Zuko tried to laugh to lighten the mood again, but Sokka was looking at him expecting an answer of some kind.

“I like you too. Sometimes I think I like you too much.”

Sokka tried to swallow but it felt like there was no more air.

“I like you, and I've wanted you. I always want you.” Zuko admitted.

Sokka was reminded of his conversation with Akoro at lunch, “If you've wanted me, then why have you never approached me? Why are you only telling me this now?”

They were silent again for a longer time, Zuko stretched his legs out a little so he could fire bend just above his knees to add more heat into the water. Spirits, Sokka dreaded to think what time of night it was.

“I sleep around a lot-”

“So? It's you're body.” Sokka interrupted.

“-because it's easier to feel like I'm not forcing people that way.” Zuko admitted, “Not if its only a one time thing. Or a causal thing... I'm a ruler of a nation Sokka. The power is always imbalanced... I'm the predator.”

Sokka wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know that's how Zuko felt. How long had he been feeling that way?

“I never want to force someone in to a relationship the way my father forced my mother.” Zuko admitted. Again, it was very similar to the way he mentioned them that morning at breakfast.

“You're not Ozai, Zuko-” Sokka tried to placate.

“I'm not?!” He asked harshly, “My father wanted my mother for her lineage and her beauty. He forced her away from her true love and made her a captive of the palace. She lost her free will. How would I be any different from my father if I approached you?!”

Zuko's fists sat clenched on the sides of the bath, his face contorted in anger. Sokka reached out a hand and with a touch to his knee he visibly relaxed again.

“I would give myself willingly. You wouldn't be forcing me away from my true love.” Sokka laughed without humour, “If anything, you would be giving him to me.”

“You love me?” Zuko asked shocked, as if it was completely out all possibilities.

“Of course I love you,” Sokka breathed out. Everything from the past day clicking in to place and ringing out true.

“I love you too.” Zuko rasped out.

The two men sat in silence for a little while longer, trying to come to terms with not only the outcome of their conversation, but everything else they had admitted to one another.

When the bath water turned cold again, rather than reheat it further, Zuko stepped out and brought two towels over to hand one to Sokka..

“I want-” Zuko cut himself off. Unused to asking for what he wanted – at least about asking for intimacy.

“I want to stay here with you for the night,” Sokka offered for him, “only if you want me to stay though.”

Zuko nodded and leaned in to Sokka for an embrace, their towels wrapped tightly around their waists. With a yawn Sokka moved back, “If the sun starts to rise before I'm asleep in your bed I don't think I will ever forgive you.”

Zuko smiled and tugged Sokka by the hand back in to his bedroom. The room was empty, the sheets freshly folded. Sokka's formal clothing had been neatly folded and placed on a chair in the corner of the room. Sokka made a note to thank Izo and Shao in the morning. He should probably apologise to Shao too but he had a feeling his friend wouldn't be expecting one.

Sokka watched as Zuko removed his towel and pulled a new silk robe on before hunting for another one Sokka could wear. Instead, Sokka found a pair of loose silk underwear in a drawer and he pulled them on.

The friends tumbled in to bed ungracefully and allowed the exhaustion of the day to succumb them to sleep.

Sokka half expected Zuko to be gone from the room when he awoke to the sun shining in to the room. But he was there, sat up in bed reading through a few scrolls which were spread between them in the sheets. On noticing Sokka was awake, Zuko smiled shyly at him. “Morning.”

“G'morning.” Sokka replied, stretching his arms and legs out with a yawn followed by a soft groan. “What's on the agenda today buddy?”

“More of a relaxed setting today. Breakfast will be in the gardens in about an hour,”

“Mhmm.” moving to sit with his back to the headboard next to Zuko, he looked at the Fire Lord before leaning forward and ever to softly touching his lips to Zuko's. Wanting to leave it chaste unlike their first kiss the night before. Sokka leaned back and picked up one of the scrolls to study it. “Official Fire Lord business?”

They spent a bit longer in each others company before Sokka remembered that he would have to go back to his room in the west wing to change in to his more casual day-wear. With another chaste kiss to Zuko's lips, he slipped on his formal wear from the night before and left the bed chambers. He walked through the drawing room, and out in to the corridor where a couple of guards were stationed. They seemed a little shocked to see him, as if their night-shift colleagues were the only ones familiar with men leaving the Fire Lord's chambers.

With a nod and a smile in the guards direction, Sokka made his way through the winding maze of corridors. By the time he made it back inside his room, he was glad he only crossed paths with a few staff members who weren't Kyoshi Warriors, and that he didn't run in to any of the other men visiting that weekend who would see him in his clothes from the night before.

After changing from his formal wear to something more comfortable, Sokka took another glance at the agenda on his desk. After breakfast there would be a gift giving ceremony. He had prepared a gift as it was written on his invitation when he had received it weeks ago. Reaching in to his bag to pull it out, he looked down at the little 'Fire Lord Zuko' wooden bobble-head that he had found in a market stall in Republic City. It didn't seem like a suitable gift any more.

He had purchased the little trinket when he had thought this weekend was just a light-hearted get together with a couple of fellas. But now, knowing that this gift giving was more of a courting ritual for the Fire Lord... the bobble-head was a gift that would fall flat.

The little head bounced back and forth, a tiny little Zuko mocking him. It was definitely not an appropriate gift for the Fire Lord the morning after they had declared their love for one another. He couldn't go to breakfast empty handed though and Sokka pushed the heel of his hand against his forehead to try and think. There wasn't enough time to run out in to the city to try and find something else.

“Aha!” Sokka said aloud. Putting the bobble-head back in to his bag on his desk. He knew where he would find another gift better suited. With his destination in mind, Sokka headed down to the palace storage room. There he had a small chest with items that belonged to him. He would usually retrieve the chest when he was staying for long periods of time in the palace. It wouldn't make sense to carry everything he may need around with him all the time as he travelled after all. If he remembered correctly, there was something at the bottom of the chest which would be suitable.

By the time he finally made it out in to the gardens for breakfast, everyone else was already in attendance. Zuko was sitting cross-legged on a large cushion and he caught Sokka's eye from across the garden, he smiled shyly at him before returning his attention back to Akoro who was knelt next to him.

A familiar buffet table set up under a tree had a variety of fruit on display. Sokka walked up to it with his hands on hips as he surveyed his options.

“I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries last night.” At the sound of the deep voice, Sokka looked up and saw Izineh standing next to him.

The last time he had seen Izineh was... well it was just after he had been fucking Zuko.

“I think you should check with Zuko about that.”

“I spoke with the Fire Lord already this morning, and we are on good terms.” Izineh said, “I wanted to check that you were okay as well?”

With a shaky nod of his head, Sokka confirmed that he was fine. The night had shifted gears, but no one stepped over any boundaries. Especially when Zuko called their activities to an end. Izineh, Ro, Izo and Shao had all been respectful. In that moment Sokka was glad that it had been those men in the room with Zuko and himself. “Thank you for checking.”

“No problem. The Fire Lord is a good friend of mine. A friend of his, is a friend of mine.” Izineh smiled, picking up some fruit and heading off to join the Viscount for his breakfast.

Sokka felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. He picked up a bowl of fruit salad and head in the direction of Ro, Izo and Shao who were sitting together on the grass away from the others. “May I sit with you?"

“Of course Sokka,” Izo patted the grass next to him. “Ro was just telling us about the other times he's been here.”

“What can I say? His advisors seem to think I'm a catch.” Ro joked with a put-upon air of self-importance.

“Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that your father is Admiral Chen?” Shao joked.

“Hey! Zuko and I go way back. You couldn't split the Mai-Ro-Zuko dream-team up if you tried!” Ro laughed back.

“Oh, you know Mai?” Sokka asked finishing the last of his fruit from the bowl.

“We're cousins.” Ro flashed a smile, and Sokka squinted. If Ro would stop smiling he may be able to see a resemblance. “On our mothers side. No relation to the old Warden at Boiling Rock you took down.”

Thinking of a young Zuko, and knowing about his childhood. He was glad that he had friends like Mai and Ro at his side. Especially considering they were both still in his life. Although the fact that Sokka had walked in on Zuko riding him last night... well. He must be a _very_ good friend.

After admitting his affection to Zuko last night, Sokka was beginning to consider whether Zuko would want to be monogamous or not. Turning to look round at his friend. Sokka watched as Zuko spoke with the advisors at his side with ease. His soft black hair moving against his face in the light breeze.

Monogamy was something Sokka would prefer in a partner. Was he willing to compromise on that? Based on Zuko's relationship history. It would be something they should discuss if they wanted to explore whatever it was between them.

Sokka returned to the conversation, and Ro was retelling stories of his youth with a young Prince Zuko. Most of the stories he told however light, were tainted with the pressures the young boys were under during the war. Sokka was relieved to hear that his father Admiral Chen was the first military leader to protect Zuko after his Agni Kai with Azula during Sozin's Comet.

Looking around at their group, Sokka could see that one-by-one Zuko's advisors led each man to sit with the Fire Lord and present their gift. Sokka patted the pocket of his breeches, feeling his own gift which he had retrieved from his chest that morning.

Looking over at Zuko now, he could see Novraq kneeling at his side and offering a small rectangular box to the Fire Lord. Zuko nodded his thanks, and on opening the box he closed it softly. Novraq tilted his head down, and when Zuko tried to return the gift, Novraq shook his head and pushed the gift back in to his hands. “No, it's a gift.” Novraq could be heard saying across the quiet in the garden.

Almost everyone in their party had moved forward now to sit before Zuko. Either because they had just presented their gift, or because they moved closer in anticipation for their turn next.

Ro stood then when an advisor encouraged him to do so, and he moved towards Zuko. Kneeling by his side he pulled out a little bobble-head which was identical to the one he nearly brought with him.

Sokka could feel his jaw drop open as he looked between the gift, Ro and Zuko. A wide grin spread over Zuko's face and he thanked his friend for the gift before handing it off to an advisor at his flank.

They spoke a few more words between them, and the Ro bowed and came back over to sit down. There was some consolation that Ro's gift wasn't a romantic gesture – one of the reasons Sokka had decided himself to find a new gift was that he did want to present something romantic. Sokka also felt a huge relief that he wouldn't be giving Zuko the same gift, and he was fairly certain that what he had in his pocket was something no one else would present.

Shao gave his gift next which he carried up to Zuko in a large satchel. Opening it up, he pulled out large swathes of beautiful silk designs. Most likely brought from his family business. The patterns were intricately designed with birds and clouds. Something he knew Zuko would appreciate judging by the silk robes he had seen in Zuko's chamber that morning.

When an advisor asked if Sokka would like to go next, he nodded and moved to kneel before the Fire Lord. His friend was smiling at him with the same shy smile they had shared earlier, and if he wasn't mistaken, he could see a light blush on Zuko's unscarred cheek. “Hi,”

“Hey,” Sokka said back. Feeling awkward and slightly uncertain. Carefully he pulled the gift for Zuko out of his pocket. It was cool and fit neatly in the palm of his hand.

On handing it over to Zuko to inspect, he watched as his pale slender fingers twisted the white whale-bone carving over in his hands. “It's meant to be a turtleduck.”

“You made this?” Zuko asked in disbelief, looking up to Sokka for affirmation before looking back down at the carving.

“It looks more like Momo than what I had hoped but... Ive been working on it for a few years, since when I first came here as an Ambassador and you showed me the turtleducks in the garden ponds... I didn't realise until this morning that I made it for you in mind.” Sokka supplied with his own blush. “And I want you to have it.”

“Sokka,” Zuko breathed out, clutching the carving in to his hand. “I love it thank you.” Leaning up on to his knees, Zuko placed a kiss against Sokka's cheek. Moving to sit back down on his cushion. He tucked the carving in to his robe rather than handing it to the advisor at his side, and Sokka's heart soared.

Moving to sit back down with the other men, Sokka couldn't help but feel like he'd won. It wasn't a competition. No, not at all. But the light kiss on the cheek, and knowing that Zuko was talking one-on-one with the others while he had his carving tucked in his belt made him feel happier than he had in a really long time.

After Zuko had accepted everyone's gifts, Sokka was surprised to see lunch being brought out in bowls to all of Zuko's guests. It was a little jarring because breakfast had only seemed like a second-ago. Though after speaking with and thanking all twelve guests, Sokka supposed that it did take the whole morning to get through everyone.

Thanking a wait-staff for his bowl of noodles, Sokka moved over to the pond where he could see Novraq leant back against a tree there with his own dish. “Sokka,” He smiled up at him.

“Mind if I join you?” Novraq nodded his head and he sat next to his fellow Water tribesman. “Looks like Northern noodles?” Sokka questioned, noticing a similar colour and texture for the noodles he had had on previous journeys to the Northern Water Tribe.

“Yeah, I believe they are,” Novraq smiled, waving his hand over the bowl to bend the broth back to get a better look. “I've been working in the Earth Kingdom for months trying to set up some trade negotiations for different cuisine. Then I come to the Fire Nation for a couple days and I get served the very dish I've been trying to import.” he laughed, settling the broth back down and picking his chopsticks back up, “I need to speak with the Northern Ambassador to figure out how they've done it.” He laughed. “The Fire Lord seemed to like your gift,” Novraq smiled before taking a large mouthful.

“You think? I mean I hope so.” Sokka blushed. “What was it you gave him? I didn't get a good look.”

“Ah,” Novraq shrugged his shoulders, stirring at his dish, “I feel so naïve now.”

Sokka raised and eyebrow as Novraq looked around the tree to check no one was nearby.

“You don't have to tell me, it's between you and Zuko-”

“It was a betrothal necklace.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, I know.” Novraq shrugged, “I don't know what I was thinking. I just got the invite, and I... assumed.”

Sokka could feel the heat in his own face, this was probably a conversation he shouldn't be having with him. Especially now that he and Zuko were beginning... something... between them.

“I don't even know the Fire Lord. This was my first time meeting him.” Novraq could see the humour in the situation and chuckled, “I guess it's just a bit of misunderstanding of how they do it here.”

“Is this your first time in the Fire Nation?” Sokka asked to which Novraq nodded his head. “Arranged marriages are probably the most common up North, I can see where the miscommunication comes from. I'm sure Zuko understands too."

Novraq blushed, pushing his hair off his shoulder.

“Keep that in mind for when you're in the Earth Kingdom too, they do things differently again.” Sokka stressed, speaking around a mouthful of food, “You know, for when you find a special kind of guy.” At his own advice, Sokka looked through the foliage at his special guy.

“ _Well_... there is this one guy...” Novraq started to gush, talking about one of the councillors he works with in Ba Sing Se.

“You should tell him how you feel,” Sokka encouraged, “you never know. Maybe he feels the same way.”

Sokka jumped slightly at the hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Zuko of all people, “Sokka, can I speak with you please.” Nodding, he stood up. “Please excuse us Novraq.”

“What's up buddy?” Sokka asked, following behind Zuko as he weaved them through the gardens. The rest of their party were dotted around, engaged in various other activities. A few were reading, others were playing Pai Sho or engaged in conversations.

Zuko raised his hand to halt the guards from following them any further, and grabbing Sokka's hand he picked up his pace and tugged Sokka through a few bushes to a small patch of grass beneath a pagoda.

“Thank you for my gift,” Zuko smiled, trying to control his expression to appear as anything other than a lovestruck fool, and instead moved to kiss at Sokka's cheek again. Hiding his face there, if for only a moment.

His lips lingered on his cheek for longer than he previously had when he first accepted the gift, and Sokka could hear his breath catch. His own stomach fluttered, and with a turn of his head he brushed his own lips against Zuko's cheek. He wasn't certain who turned their head for the last few milimeters, but there they were, lips pressed ever so softly against one another. Sokka could feel the eyelashes from Zuko's left eye flutter against his own cheek. It was too perfect.

“I love you,” Sokka ghosted over his lips, smiling when he heard Zuko's own “I love you”. Through their smiles, Sokka could feel their teeth lightly tap together. Pulling back his moved to kiss at Zuko's cheek again, his fingers massaging into Zuko's scalp. How could this be real?

“Everyone is going to wonder where you are,” Sokka muttered in to the side of Zuko's face, nuzzling across to his ear, nosing at his jaw as he peppered kisses down his neck. Hooking a finger to pull down his collar down and plant a kiss there.

“I don't care,” Zuko panted grasping tenderly at Sokka's arms.

“I want to do this the right way Zuko,” Sokka murmured, cradling his head in his hands as he looked in to his eyes. “Take a walk with me?” Offering his hand, Zuko grasped it, and Sokka pulled them back out of the bushes and back on to the winding pathway.

At seeing them, the guards maintained the distance but followed the couple as they began walking towards the palace wall where a path skirted the perimeter. Here the gardens had taller foliage which typically blossomed in the late summer. As it was now, fresh bright green shoots lined the pathway.

“I love you Zuko, and I want to see where this can take us. But only if you're comfortable with that, and want the same?”

“I've loved you for a really long time Sokka,” Zuko squeezed his hand and with his other he ran his thumb over the Sokka's carving which he retrieved from his belt.

“I'm sorry I didn't know sooner,” Sokka squeezed his hand back.

“No, there's nothing for you to apologise for.” Zuko stated matter of factly. “I don't think I would have been ready to accept you before, even though my feelings have stayed the same. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah that makes sense.” Sokka lifted his other hand to fold around the carving in Zuko's hand. “We both had to recognise it on our own terms.” Leaning in to whisper, Sokka said, “Although getting together during an orgy was something I didn't expect.”

Zuko laughed and he pushed and pulled at Sokka with their clasped hands. They continued walking a few paces while Sokka got his thoughts in order, “Is that the type of thing you like to do? Would like to keep doing?"

“What orgies?” Zuko laughed.

“Yeah? And being with other people?” Sokka asked, unsure of what answer he was to expect, and what answer he desired.

Zuko scuffed his feet in to the dirt a little as they walked. “I think it served its purpose. For a long time... _Spirits_ until last night... It has been away to keep people close to me. To feel like I was loved-”

“You are loved.” Sokka cut in, squeezing his hand as he continued.

“There's only so much intimacy you can get out of sleeping with people though.” Zuko smiled sadly, swinging their hands slightly as he opened up. “I've always envied people like you Sokka.”

“Like _me_? Why?” Sokka asked confused. These past few days, it had been Sokka which had envied people like Zuko. Carefree and open with their bodies. People who didn't overthink every move.

“You open up with people. You share yourself with other people. I know it's not an easy thing to do, but you form lasting connections with people. Even when you and Suki broke-up, you're still one of her closest friends.” Zuko smiled tenderly over to him. “And its the same with what you shared with Yue... I've seen you look at her at night. I know you talk to her.”

Sokka looked at him stunned, never knowing that Zuko felt that way.

“And I've always envied that about you. Not only that you have the capacity to form those relationships, but that _I_ want that with _you_.” Zuko emphasised, “It's like, your heart doesn't change direction from one lover to another... it just grows twice as big.”

Zuko blushed, turning his face away and moving to sit on a stone bench nestled amongst a flower bed.

“Zuko, I-”

“Just ignore what I said,” Zuko laughed, trying to shrug it off.

“No, it was beautiful,” Sokka impressed, lifting Zuko by the chin so he could look him in the eyes. “You're beautiful!” Sokka gripped his chin and gave it a little shake in the hopes that Zuko would believe his words.

The pair talked a little longer there on the bench. Sokka retelling his parents love story, of how they met, and Sokka telling his mother that he was going to have a love story to rival theirs. “Is this crazy?!” Zuko had laughed, gesturing between the two of them and at how fast they had fallen for one another.

“I suppose we fell a long time ago.” Zuko had groaned at that. Saying that his Uncle used to warn him of how the toughest of men could turn soft in love.

The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up from their month apart, discussing things which they hadn't discussed over letter correspondence.

“Fire Lord Zuko?” the voice of one of his staff members called out, alerting him to the fact that a lot of time had passed while talking to Sokka. So much so, that the sky was beginning to darken. “Apologies for the interruption my Lord, but you should prepare for the evening meal if you would not like to keep your guests waiting.”

“Yes, of course.” Zuko stood, “Thank you.” and started tugging on Sokka's hand back towards the palace.

They split ways to go and change for the evening, but before they did Zuko had grasped at the back of his head to pull him in for a desperate kiss in the stairwell just out of sight from the guards. Although, just as quickly he had pushed him away with a smirk as he continued upwards to the Royal Chambers.

Sokka knew then that he was done for.

When he entered the conference room - again in formal wear - Sokka was looking forward to it being the end to the weekend. Sure, in the morning he would join everyone again for breakfast before they each travelled back to their respectful homes. Some having farther journeys to travel than others. But he was looking forward to getting back to his own time table.

Sokka hadn't informed Zuko yet, but he was planning to rearrange his schedule so he could remain in Caldera for at least a few weeks before he had to travel back to Republic City. He could admit to himself that he was excited at the prospect of exploring further what had blossomed between them this weekend.

The layout of the conference room was near identical to it's set up the night before, with a large 'U' shaped configuration of tables in the centre. Zuko was not yet in attendance, and his guests were chatting and looking far more relaxed than they did the previous evenings.

“Hey lover boy!” Izo smiled, wrapping his arm around Sokka's waist and tugging him into the conversation he was having with Shao. Which if he looked closely – maybe there was something going on between the two.

“I think we could all put two and two together to work out that you spent all afternoon with the Fire Lord,” Shao smirked, draping his arm over Izo's shoulders as he moved to stand next to him.

Sokka could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and he laughed at the two men before him, “Yeah well-” at that moment conversation seemed to still and Sokka turned to see Zuko entering.

He commanded attention when he walked in to the room, and that night he deserved it. He was wearing a beautifully intricate robe which was similar in colour and texture to his typical formal wear, but the front was made up of several interlocking pleats which were tied securely with his belt. Whoever had assisted him in changing that evening sure did know what they were doing. His hair looked freshly washed too and was combed back neatly into his royal head-piece which was holding his top-knot together. He really did look beautiful. A pure beacon of hope and strength for the people of the Fire Nation.

When Zuko invited his guests to sit for the meal, he excused the men wishing to sit by him. The two men acquiesced their seats and instead Zuko invited Sokka and Ro to sit either side of him.

Ro would gesture wildly as he regaled tales of his youth when visiting the palace with his cousin Mai, and Zuko would laugh along and input relevant tales of what trouble he and Sokka had found themselves in over the years. It was easy conversation, and Sokka was glad to learn more about Ro.

“It's crazy that I haven't met you before Ro. I feel like I'm here at the palace all the time.” Sokka said with a smile.

“We'll I've actually been away from the Fire Nation for a few years, I've been travelling with my father and his fleet to assist with the Harmony Restoration Movement.” Ro spoke a little more about the work that he was doing, and how he would be travelling back out to sea in the early hours and so he would miss breakfast in the morning.

At that Zuko had patted his friend on the arm and reminded him to say goodbye before they retired for the night.

When dessert was being served Zuko stood raising his glass to make a toast. The movement commanded the attention of the guests who each turned to him. “I would just like to thank each and every one of you for visiting me this weekend. You have humbled me with your presence, and it has been a reminder of how our people can now come together like this.” Sokka looked over at Ro behind Zuko's back and raised an eyebrow at the double entendre's rife in the speech. “I hope that the relationships created amongst us can become life-long, and I wish to impress how you're all welcome to visit the city of Caldera, and the palace, whenever you are travelling through.” with a nod, Zuko sat back down in his seat.

Loh Hir lifted his glass, “and can we thank you, Fire Lord Zuko. For being a gracious host, and a welcome friend.” Loh Hir raised the glass up, “May your reign be long and prosperous for your people, as you lead our Nation into a new era of peace.” With that, everyone raised their own glasses in agreement and took a sip of their wine.

The evening seemed much lighter than the atmosphere of the previous night, although when Zuko moved to rest his hand on Sokka's thigh under the table, he could feel the sexual tension bloom between the two of them.

Dessert was cleared away and their party broke up naturally into groups with people sitting and standing around the room. “Do you want to get some air?” Sokka asked, nodding out to the balcony and grasping the hand that was splayed on his thigh to tug Zuko to stand with him.

Outside the air was much less humid, yet the air still sat heavy. The light of the moon was catching the ragged edges of the volcanic crater in the distance, and the garden was speckled with torch light. To think, that only two nights ago, Zuko had questioned him being here on this very balcony. “I wonder what you're advisors will make of this all.” Sokka smiled, looking down at his hands which rested on the stone balustrade as they played with Zuko's slender fingers.

“They'll probably be pleased.” Zuko sighed, tilting his head to lean against Sokka's shoulder as they looked out in to the night. “They did invite you after all. They've deemed you worthy.”

“Oh, I'm worthy now?” Sokka laughed, leaning his cheek against the smooth hair of Zuko's head as he closed his eyes to savour the moment.

“Well, I think they were beginning to scrape the bottom of the barrel for prospective partners.” Zuko teased.

“Hey!” Sokka shouted, pushing Zuko off him while he laughed at his own joke.

“I don't think there could ever be anyone else for me anyway.” Zuko smiled, moving back to rest his head against Sokka's broad shoulder, hands clasped.

They stayed looking out at the city like that for a long while. Every now and then a few of their guests would join them on the balcony to bid Zuko a goodnight. When Ro came out to see Zuko, Sokka gave the friends some space to say goodbye.

Akoro had used the opportunity of Sokka not being at Zuko's side to approach the Fire Lord and to ask whether he had given any though to his proposal. When Zuko declined, Sokka had rushed to his side trying to get Zuko to reconsider. “Akoro was telling me all about his plans! I think whatever he proposed, you should go for it. The coal industry is booming and I've already drawn a few plans together to-”

“Sokka,” Zuko had rushed to shut him up. “It wasn't that type of a proposal.”

Zuko looked at him with piercing eyes, hoping he could deduce his meaning. “Oh... _Oh_!” Sokka had laughed, pulling Zuko close to his body by lacing his fingers behind the small of his back. “In that case, yeah, don't accept the proposal buddy... Though if he ever _does_ come to you about _coal_ -”

Zuko had laughed him off endearingly, and had looked down at his own hands which were fiddling with the fabric at the bottom of his v-neck tunic. “Will you accompany me to my rooms?” He asked demurely, which was out of character for the Fire Nation Romeo, “We can just sleep if that's what you want.” He offered.

“Oh, I want to do more than sleep.” Sokka smirked.

“You do?”

“Only if you want?” Sokka left it as a question and walked side by side with Zuko as they made their way back into the palace. They had the dignity this time to not hold hands as they walked the halls in respect for the guards which were following close behind, and would soon be stationed outside Zuko's doors while they- yeah.

Dropping the physical contact for the short walk while they had been touching near-enough all day, was building a tension which seemed to roll between them as they silently made their way up through the winding grand staircases, and along the dimly lit corridors.

When they made their way into Zuko's drawing room, the Fire Lord paused and looked over to his drinks cabinet. “Would you like something to drink?”

Sokka shook his head “No,” and watched as Zuko awkwardly walked backwards towards his bed chamber.

Pushing the door closed with just him and Zuko alone in the room, Sokka looked him up and down. “You looked beautiful tonight. More handsome than you normally do if that's even possible.”

“No,” Zuko frowned as if he didn't believe, or didn't want to believe the compliment.

“You must know you're gorgeous,” Sokka spoke softly, his fingers running up and underneath one of the pleats in the fabric of Zuko's robe. “Other lovers must have told you how utterly breathtaking you are.”

Zuko's breath hitched, his own hands coming to rest on Sokka's chest. “It's different when you say it.”

Sokka smirked and leaned in as if to kiss him, but at the last minute held himself back. “Do you want to hear me say it again?”

Zuko nodded, his fingers clasping at the thin material of Sokka's tunic.

Ghosting his lips against Zuko's throat, his nose traced a faint line up and behind Zuko's scarred ear. He kissed where his hairline met the skin, and moved his face back to gaze into Zuko's eyes. His thumbs moving to line his jaw. “ _You_ , Zuko. You, are beautiful.”

The two lovers came together in a kiss then, begging the Spirits with their lips that they could stay like that. That they could hold on to what they had found within each other.

“I want to be closer to you,” Zuko breathed out between their lips.

He moved them back towards the bed where they started to peel and tug their clothing away from one another. The heavy fabric of Zuko's robe falling to his feel with a light thump. All the work which had gone in to creating delicate pleates – gone. Choking on a sob he held Sokka's face close to him. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Sokka laughed breathlessly, pushing Zuko to lie back on the bed where he could lay half on top of him, one thigh between Zuko's legs where he could feel his hardness press hotly to him. His own answering arousal pressing in to the v of Zuko's hips.

“I want you to tell me what you want,” Sokka asked, his own hips twitching to thrust against the smooth expanse of skin beneath him.

“Sokka,” Zuko whined, trying to thrust back up.

“This is good for me,” Sokka groaned, his hips now fully rolling as he rubbed himself on Zuko, “but I want this to be good for you too.”

Zuko pushed his head back into the pillows, exposing the whole of his neck to Sokka who took the invitation and began to suck a kiss there.

With a little shuffle to lie between Zuko's legs, Sokka put his weight back down on the man below him. Only this time when he started to roll his hips into Zuko, he could feel Zuko's cock twitch against his own as they rubbed alongside each other. “Guh,” Sokka murmured dumbly. His hands grasping at Zuko's shoulders and his face pressed tightly into the crook of his neck.

“I have oil,” Zuko panted out, pointing to his bedside table for Sokka to reach it.

Pulling it out Sokka knelt back between Zuko's legs and felt uncertain as he rolled the bottle in his hand. “I uh. I've never actually _been_ with another man before.” Sokka admitted to which Zuko smirked.

“We don't have to do that tonight if you don't want to.” Zuko offered, sitting up to kiss and lick at Sokka's lips.

Sokka frowned and pushed Zuko back down on to the bed, holding him there with one hand. “What do _you_ want?” Sokka asked again, wanting Zuko to tell him.

Picking the oil from Sokka's hand and opening it, Zuko looked up at him. “I liked what you were doing before.” With an oiled hand, Zuko stroked himself, and repeated the action to Sokka, grasping and tugging at his length to ensure it was covered in copious amounts of oil.

Securing the lid back, Zuko tugged at the arm which was already holding him down. “Come here,”

Sokka moved to lie back on top of Zuko, his hips thrusting on their own accord when his cock slid easily over Zuko's abdomen.

Zuko groaned, wrapping his arms over Sokka's shoulders to bring their chests flush together too. “I want what you want,” Zuko muttered in to his ear diplomatically as if they were in a conference with his other ambassadors.

Sokka grunted, the roll of his hips sliding slick now with the added oil between them. “The oil feels good huh?”

Sokka nodded against his shoulder, not knowing if he could trust his voice presently.

“Mhm, yeah-” Sokka cut Zuko off, bringing their lips back together as he rolled his hips down. Zuko thrusting his own hips up to meet him. It felt unbelievably good. Oh so soft. Tender. But it was so hot. Burning. Sokka had never been more aware that the man beneath him was a fire bender. His touch was like a fire lapping against his skin, leaving sparks of pleasure where a flame would bring pain.

“Sokka!” Zuko cried out, his fingers digging in to the muscle of his back.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Sokka felt as Zuko came beneath him, his breath stuttering in a groan as his hips twitched up. Sokka could feel Zuko's release caught between them, adding to the slickness of the oil as it massaged itself into his cock which slid through the mess.

With a groan, Sokka grasped on to his new lover and could feel his toes curling as he too came between their bodies. “Nuh,” Sokka muttered, completely spent, and allowed his body to relax and press into the hard planes of Zuko beneath him.

Zuko stroked softly with his fingertips over Sokka's back as he quivered with the last few tremors of orgasm. “I love you,” they both spoke at the same time causing them to laugh. Sokka rolling off and to the side. The two men looking up at the ceiling.

“We are so oogie!” Sokka grimaced and stuck his tongue out yuck to Zuko who only smiled back at him.

“Let me clean you up.” Sokka offered, walking into the adjoining bathroom for a wet wash cloth. After wiping himself clean, Sokka rinsed the rag and walked back in to the bedroom. Zuko was where he left him, and he watched with a look of content as Sokka wiped the oil and fluids from him.

After disposing of the cloth back in the bathroom, Sokka came back to see Zuko slipping under the silk sheets on his bed, lifting up a corner for Sokka to crawl under beside him.

After breakfast in the morning, Zuko had bid the other men goodbye, wishing them safe journeys. When Zuko had asked when Sokka's ship was due to leave, he was pleased to learn that he would be staying in the palace for a little longer.

The afternoon for both Zuko and Sokka was spent in meetings. Business as usual, had both men running around with their own respective errands. Zuko found the time to ask a passing staff member to collect Sokka's belongings and to move them to his own private chambers. That night, like many more to follow, they took dinner in the privacy of the Fire Lords drawing room and retired early to the royal bed chambers.

When it was clear that Sokka was at the palace to stay, who could blame the Fire Lord's advisors for walking around the palace with smug smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I think this is officially the longest thing I have written, I've been working on it all week!
> 
> If you have any thoughts or comments, I would love to hear them. :)


End file.
